Navidades en familia
by Tblackrose
Summary: El día más feliz y a su vez triste del año para Molly Weasley era en el cual se entregaban los regalos a los niños. Hacía ya siete años que aquellos mortífagos los mataron, pero aún así era duro pensar que nada había cambiado a pesar de que ya no estaban. Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de la cabecita pensante de J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

_**Navidades, año 1985**_

El día más feliz y a su vez triste del año para Molly Weasley era en el cual se entregaban los regalos a los niños. Debajo del árbol se amontonaba una pila de exactamente siete que eran observados ávidamente por sus pequeños retoños desde que había empezado el postre. Pero una de las reglas en casa de los Weasley era que no se abría ningún regalo hasta el final de la comida y esta directriz provenía de cuando ella era pequeña. Recordaba perfectamente una de aquellas navidades, ella tenía quince años y hacía un tiempo que salía con Arthur, sus hermanos pequeños, Fabián y Gideon, contaban con cinco años y unos pocos meses. Puede que se llevasen diez años, pero en aquel momento la misma ansiedad se extendía por la cara de los tres. Molly lo sabía porque su padre los había inmortalizado mirando sus presentes. Desde que entró al colegio, su único regalo habían sido jerseys de lana tejidos con distintos motivos que únicamente llevaba como ropa de dormir o debajo de un abrigo en los días realmente fríos. Aún así, la incertidumbre se entendía por su ser, quizás ese año iba a ser distinto. Cuando por fin sus padres les dieron la señal, los tres se abalanzaron sobre sus regalos. Rasgó el papel naranja con el corazón palpitante, pero al ver sobresalir una tela roja se la cayó el alma a los pies, otro maldito jersey. Se apostaba un galeón de oro a que tenía un conejito en el medio. Miró con envidia a sus hermanos que daban saltaos por todo el salón enseñando su set de científicos para crear caramelos, cuando ella era pequeña también le regalaban cosas que le gustaban.

- ¿Qué pasa Molly? ¿ No vas a abrir tú regalo?- le preguntó su madre.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y estuvo a puto de contestar que para qué si ya sabía lo que era, pero bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su padre abrió el regalo y se quedó sin aliento. Debajo de la prenda de vestir-exacto, con un conejo- había un vestido verde aterciopelado. El cuello era palabra de honor por lo que se verían los hombros y le llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas, hasta tenía vuelo.

- Vaya…- murmuró asombrada, sin poder articular más palabra.

- El baile de primavera de quinto fue la primera vez que tu padre me besó- sonrió su madre- espero que tu baile sea igual de especial que el mío.

Molly ya les había presentado a Arthur, no como novio oficial, pero lo dejo entrever. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su cara y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que las palabras de su madre se cumplieran. Aquella había sido una de las mejores navidades.

Y mientras sus hijos miraban alternativamente al árbol y a ella, tenía la necesidad de volverse hacía donde estarían sus hermanos y guiñarles un ojo mientras decía:

- ¿Os recuerdan a alguien?

Pero por mucho que se volviese y mirase a su alrededor no los veía por ninguna parte. Hacía ya siete años que aquellos mortífagos los mataron, pero aún así_era duro pensar que nada había cambiado a pesar de que ya no estaban. _Los niños seguían sintiendo ese cosquilleo previo a abrir sus regalos y cuando diesen la señal se darían de codazos y empujones por llegar los primeros.

Arthur le tocó el brazo suavemente desviándola de sus pensamientos.

- Podríamos dejar de torturarlos ya, ¿no?

Molly miró a la cara pecosa que tanto quería y asintió con una sonrisa. Entonces, se desató el caos.

Un estruendo enorme sonó cuando siete sillas fueron apartadas de cualquier manera, un amasijo de brazos, piernas y pelo rojo era lo único que se entreveía por el angosto trecho que llevaba hasta el árbol, la meta, donde descansaba el premio. Molly sintió unos momentos un dejé de pánico por Ginny que aún era muy pequeña y frágil, pero al verla sobre la espalda de Bill gritando "¡AL ATAQUE!", se tranquilizó. Enseguida los gritos de júbilo y decepción se juntaron con los llores de me ha estirado el pelo/empujado/puesto la zancadilla/escupido/llamado no se qué. Con un suspiró se levantó y puso orden en un momento, luego se sentó a tomarse la copa de champán tranquilamente al lado se su marido y mirar con cariño a aquellos salvajes que adoraba.

Bill sostenía orgulloso su jersey rojo con un león en el centro, lo habían nombrado prefecto de Gryffindor aquel año y Molly estaba segura de que cumpliría y excedería las expectativas como en todo lo que se embarcaba. Charlie no se mostraba tan entusiasmado por su jersey negro con el dragón como motivo, pero su madre sabía que en le fondo le encantaba porque parecía que echaba fuego. Qué le iba a hacer, estaba entrando en la pubertad y tenía que hacer ascos a todas las cosas "aburridas" que sus padres les daban. Después de tirar el jersey sobre uno de los sofás se lanzó directamente a reírse de Percy que había recibido un libro sobre la historia de Hogwarts. Estaba un poco ajado y roto, ya que era de segunda mano, aunque a Percy no le importaba lo más mínimo. El año siguiente entraría en Hogwarts y no hacía más que preguntar cosas sobre el castillo. Ginny estaba muy entretenida en una esquina con su pequeño peluche de lechuza, ajena a todo lo demás, hasta que se volvió al oír el grito de Ron. Este había estado haciendo trotar a su caballo con un indio, al que solo le quedaban dos plumas, por el reposa brazos del sofá tranquilamente, de repente una araña había saltado sobre él haciéndole gritar para luego ponerse a correr a punto de llorar pidiendo que alguien se la quitase de encima. No hacía falta tener muy buen oído para escuchar las risas nada disimuladas de los gemelos detrás del sofá. Ay, Fred y George. Molly ya sabía que regalándoles el fabricador de criaturas la velada no iba a acabar bien, pero Arthur se había empeñado ya que los chicos sino hubiesen dado la murga todo el resto de las vacaciones. Pero Molly no podía enfadarse verdaderamente con ellos, le recordaban demasiado a sus difuntos hermanos. Los gemelos habían nacido el mismo año que Fabián y Gideon fueron asesinado, y parecía que se habían reencarnado en aquellos dos chicos pecosos y alegres, sus sobrinos. Tenían el mismo afán por hacer bromas y el humor, pero sus hijos eran como la versión mejorada 2.0 le gustaba pensar. Cualquier cosa que cayese en sus manos acabaría siendo modificado, parte de su infancia y toda su adolescencia había aguantado aquellos cachivaches que sus hermanos hacían y montaban a todas horas.

Y lo que más le dolía era que daba igual que Fabián y Gideon no estuviesen allí para poder verlos, sonreír, hacerles bromas, darles ideas, darles regalos y golosinas a escondidas, meterles miedo con historias ficticias, consecuencias y experimentos fallidos o sentirse orgullosos de sus logros. Sus hijos seguían corriendo hacía el árbol, jugando, gritando, haciendo rabiar, esperando expectantes cuál sería la sorpresa de aquel año. La vida seguía.


End file.
